


and, as he was dreaming, an angel song

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Hallucinations, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they never came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and, as he was dreaming, an angel song

"Stay here.", his mom said. "Hide, stay in the attic.", his dad said.

* * *

Fivel did what he was told. He only left the attic once. (he didn't want to disobey, but he was _so_ hungry.)

He couldn't find any food, and he thought he heard ( _monsters_ ) noises-

so he didn't leave the attic again after that.

* * *

He was soon too weak to, anyway.

* * *

Sometimes he thought he heard Walter barking, and his mom singing ( _too old for lullabies, mom, but it's okay just don't leave me alone again_ )-

but not really, not for real, because Walter was dead, wasn't he? They buried him, and mom was gone.

* * *

"We love you; we'll come back for you soon!"

* * *

But they never came back.


End file.
